Deeper Revelations
by Jenluvskat
Summary: Oneshot fic. After leaving the Bronze, Buffy and Faith have a little chat. Faith’s feelings are revealed as they make their way to the cemetery for some good ol’ slaying.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It is owned by Joss and Mutant Enemy. The only thing I own is my Season 3 DVD box set. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I seem to have the biggest writer's block for the other fic I'm currently working on. I'm sorry to all of my SPD fic readers that I have not updated but I just cant seem to get the chapter out. Anyways, this is a little one-shot that I thought of after watching the opening scene in the episode "Revelations." It a little Buffy/Faith fic but they're not paired up romantically. Anyways, I hope my PR readers that read this and my new Buffy readers will like it. Remember to R&R! Enjoy!

Oh yeah, most of this includes a lot of dialogue and stuff from the opening scene of 'Revelations' before Faith and Buffy do some slaying. Oh, one more thing, this is my first Buffy fic! I'm so excited!

**Summary: **After leaving the Bronze, Buffy and Faith have a little chat and Faith's feelings are revealed as they make their way to the cemetery for some good ol' slaying.

**

* * *

**

**Deeper Revelations**

Just like any other night, the Bronze was packed, and the Scooby gang was hanging out listening to a song being played by Oz's band. Cordelia, Xander and Willow sat on a table listening to the song Oz had written for Willow. As Oz played his guitar, he gave his girlfriend a quick glance and smiled at her. Willow looked at him and smiled.

The song ended and Oz made his way to the table were all his friends were. Everyone else clapped for the band. "Oz! Hey! Have a seat. Except we don't have any seats." Willow said to her boyfriend as he got closer to the table.

"It's ok. I'll just scrunch in." Oz said as he tried to sit next to Willow. She moved a bit over to the side pushing Xander onto Cordelia.

"Xander, why are you giving me a lap dance?" Cordelia asked a bit annoyed. "What? I just like you." Xander answered giving her a shy smile.

"And that's very beautiful. I think it's great when two people like two people and want to be close to them instead of anyone else." Willow said a little uncomfortable.

"Hear! Hear!" Xander agreed. He too wasn't feeling too comfortable either. "Yeah, well put. Hey can I snag a sip?" Oz said giving them a weird look and then pointing at the plastic cups.

"Sure." Willow responded.

"Yeah, you got it." Xander said. They both reached for the cups and ended up touching hands. This scared both of them and they ended up knocking the cups down. Willow turned to look at them fall as Xander jumped up from his chair.

Everyone in the room close to them clapped. Xander gave them a smile and responded, "Thank you! Thank you. We're here through Saturday. Enjoy the veal."

Cordelia, of course, found this to be all too weird. "Why are you guys so hyper?" she asked them.

Trying to change the subject, Willow answered, "Hey! Speaking of people and things they do that aren't like usual, anyone notice Buffy acting sort of different?"

Xander looking at her responded. "Let's see, uh, killing zombies…uh, torching sewer monsters…uh, no, that's pretty much the, uh, same old Buffster."

"Well, I just mean, you know, she's off by herself a lot more, and she's kind of…distracted." Willow said a little worried.

"Think maybe she has a new honey?" Cordelia asked. She wiggled her eyebrows and let out a smile.

"A boyfriend?" Willow asked. This really would surprise her if Buffy did have a new boyfriend. "Why wouldn't she tell us?" she asked again.

"Excuse me? When your last steady killed half the class, and then your rebound guy send you a dump-o-gram? It makes a girl shy." Cordelia said.

"But we're the best of Buffy bestest buds. She'd tell us." Xander said. He really didn't understand why Buffy would say a thing. At this moment Buffy walked up behind Xander and Willow. She managed to hear Xander's last words.

"Tell you what?" she asked as she gave Xander a look.

"About your new boyfriend, who we made up--unless we didn't?" Willow responded. Buffy turned to look at her with a surprised look on her face.

"_This_ was a topic of discussion?" Buffy asked. "Well, raised, but never discussed." Oz answered.

"So, are you dating somebody or not?" Cordelia asked a little too curious.

Buffy looked up and let out a little smirk. "I wouldn't use the word 'dating,' but I am going out with somebody-- tonight, as a matter a fact." Buffy answered.

The curiosity got to Willow and she just had to ask. "Really? Who?"

Right at that moment Faith walked up behind Buffy and the gang making every one turn to look at her. "Yo, what's up? Hey time to motorvate." she said to Buffy as she gave her a slight punch on her shoulder.

Buffy smiled as she looked and Faith and both wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders. "Really, we're just good friends." Buffy said looking at Willow.

Faith shot Buffy a look and this made her wonder exactly what they were talking about. The Scoobies were just surprised to see it was Faith, Buffy was going out with. But of course, it was just to do some slaying. It's not like they liked each other and were actually dating.

The two headed out the Bronze with their arms still around each other. Once they were outside they separated but kept walking right next to each other. Faith was wondering why the Scoobies were looking at her a little weird back in the Bronze. She also wanted to know why Buffy had said "Really, we're just good friends."

She looked over at her fellow slaying buddy and finally decided to ask her what she was talking with the Scoobies about back in the Bronze. "So, uh, B. What were you and the Scoobs talkin bout back in the Bronze?"

Buffy looked up at Faith and gave her a shy smile. "Oh nothing really. Just some dumb stuff."

"Aww, come on B. You can tell me." Faith said and nudge Buffy with her elbow. "Uh, ok." Buffy sighed.

"They thought I had a new boyfriend! Which is funny when you think about it. I did tell them I was seeing someone, tonight actually." Buffy said and started giggling.

Faith smiled. "Let me guess. So when I walked in, you had just finished telling them that? So, I'm the one you going out with huh?" Faith nudge Buffy again.

"Well, yeah Faith, but you know it's just for some good ol' slaying. Nothing else. They know that as well, and well you know, me and you, we're just friends. Slaying buddies." Buffy told her.

The smile on Faith's face disappeared and she looked down at the ground. She also stopped walking. Buffy on the other hand, continued walking and making her way to the cemetery.

_Yeah B, we're just slaying buddies. _Sigh. _Or at least that would you say we are. But you see B, I wish we were more than just that. More then slaying buddies, more than friends. B, I never met someone like you and never felt what I feel about you for anyone else. Too bad you don't feel the same way. I love you B. Seeing you lights up my day and makes me smile. You're the best thing I have, even though I really don't have you. You caught my eye that day I met you outside the Bronze. It was love at first sight Twinkie. Haha! Twinkie, I like that name. You're my Twinkie B. You're my everything and I'll do anything for you and kill anyone who messes with you. Angel might be gone B, but now you have me. Like I said, I love you._

Buffy had walked about ten feet away before noticing Faith wasn't next to her. She turned around and saw Faith looking down at the ground. Buffy smiled and spoke up, "Faith! You coming?"

Buffy's voice took Faith out of her thoughts. She looked up at Buffy and saw her smiling. That smile made Faith's heart melt and all she could do was smile once more. "Yeah B! I'm coming." She catched up to Buffy and smiled at her. "Let's go B! We got some demon ass to kick!"

Buffy giggled and grabbed Faith's hand. "Yup! We got demon ass to kick! Let's go." The two walked off in the direction of the cemetery to take down some vamps and any demons that might pop out.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So did you guys like? Give me those reviews people!


End file.
